


Thoughts that cross a single mother's mind

by ElieElemental



Category: Original Work
Genre: Randomness, not really sure were this is going, things that pop up, thoughts that cross your mind, wondering what it would be like in another shoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElieElemental/pseuds/ElieElemental
Summary: Ever wonder what kind of thoughts might cross another person's mind. Or what it would be like inside of the mind of someone else? Ever want to know if you are the only one who thinks these kind of thoughts?





	1. Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> These at just some random thoughts that have came across different single mother's mind at random times. Be it in the middle of work or on nights when they are trying to sleep to everything in between. Please no judging here.

               Some of her friends call her Wonder woman. Some are amazed by the things that she does day to day. But what they don’t know is that once she is alone and her babies are in bed fast asleep. She falls apart. She cries and wishes that the pain would go away. She thinks of ending it. But she knows her babies still need her. So, instead, she prays for strength because she needs it’s tenfold.

Her heart breaks for her babies. The thought that she can’t give them what she believes that they deserve. Be it karate classes, gymnastic classes, a pet that they long for, or even a father that would be happy to see them. Her heart becomes bitter the more it breaks from all the promises that where never meant to be broken.

What she would give to feel arms around her again. To hold her and tell her that everything is going to be alright. She longs to feel alive again. To feel like she is alive again. She wants to be wanted again. To feel like a woman. Even if its’ just a moment.

Then as the clock chimes for midnight. She slowly picks up all the fallen pieces again. Place them in a box inside of her and locks it away. So, she can handle the day to day life. Only to redo it all again once those babies are fast asleep.

So, if you ever hear a mother say that she isn’t Wonder woman after people calling her that. Just take the time to take her aside and tell her everything is going to be alright. That she is doing a wonderful job. Just don’ be surprised if she starts to cry.


	2. Smell

                Everybody has that smell. That one smell that when they breath it in they have to close their eyes and take another deep breath. Be that it is a smell that reminds you of simple childhood days or of someone that you long to see again that passed away.

Everybody has that smell that freeze time around them. As the close their eyes they are taken back in time. To a time of peace. Of laughing on the playground or helping someone they love do a simple task.

It’s during that time that the person has a total look of peace on their face. That all the stress leaves them and they are far away from where they are right then and there.

But it is when they open their eyes again that they are thrown back into what they were doing. Running around before the babies need to be picked up from school. Shopping to make sure that they have everything that they need. Continuing the conversation that they were in the middle of.

Everyone does have a smell that once the smell it takes them back in time. Bet, you never really thought how powerful a smell could be now did you? 


	3. Cigarette

                She just needs one. Just one. As the children counting to scream and fight. As her minimum dead end job causes her stress. She just needs the one. She tells herself that its wrong that she needs to quit. That it isn’t worth it in the long run. About all the bad things that it causes from gum dieses to cancer.

She reminds herself that she is setting an example for her children. That she doesn’t want them to end up like her. Smoking cigarettes to calm herself down so she can stay level headed and do her job. How many hours she works for just one cigarette. She asks herself over and over again if it is worth it?

It isn’t until she takes that first drag that she reminds herself that it is. Because while she smokes that cigarette she is calming down to keep her job and not yell at the children. She is keeping the peace that someone else should be helping keep.

The stress melts away from her body. If she was having sex more regularly she thinks to herself then maybe just maybe she wouldn’t have to smoke.

But she knows that she is just lying to herself when she reaches that last cigarette that it is going to be the last pack. It helps her. In a small way. Even though every time she lights one up she is beating herself up all over again.


	4. Song

                Yes, I hear you love song. Playing out your heart over the radio as I drive home from work tonight. Yes, I know that I should be thinking of someone while you are playing. Thinking of love with another being. But I hate to disappoint you but I’m not.

I don’t have the time to think about the love that I should be looking for. With two babies to take care of I have to keep pushing on. There will be a day when I can start working on myself. But that is not today.

My heart has been broken and I have yet to be able to fix the pieces myself. So, please, love song. Do not be disappointed as I change the station. I have things to do. Things that need to be done before I start falling in love again.


End file.
